warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrelkit is so annoying!!!
Bramblepaw and Ashpaw lay side by side in the apprentice's den tongues enthusiastically. "...and the ShadowClan patrol scampered away like little mice! How funny is that?" Ashpaw was mewing, his eyes gleaming with amusement. The greenleaf sun blazed up above but the apprentice's den offered delicious sanctuary to the young cats. They chewed lazily on juicy, plump prey that had practically crawled into their sleek, well-groomed paws. Life was perfect for Thunderclan now. "It's almost time for our warrior ceremony. Darkstripe said so," Fernpaw announced, trudging into the den. The five other apprentices yowled in delight. "About time, too," grumbled Swiftpaw, but his eyes revealed his excitement. "There's no need to be grumpy. Hey, did I mention? There are two more kits that I can call kin! They were born this morning," Cloudpaw announced proudly, holding his head high. Swiftpaw shot him a look of disdain, and Bramblepaw glared at his denmate. Swiftpaw was probably the only cat he knew who could ruin a day like this and he was doing a great job of it. "Really? Who are their parents?" Ashpaw asked carefully. Bramblepaw knew all too well that if Cloudpaw had spoken of new kittypet kin, the others were going to be disdainful. "The last thing the world needs is a couple of kittypets with fur so well-groomed you can see your reflection in their pelts. Soft, fat, pampered pieces of filth! I hope I get to meet your kin, but only because I can't wait to rip their oh-so-perfect pelts to shreds! " Swiftpaw hissed. "That's a bit harsh," Bramblepaw said quietly. "You keep your mouth shut, half-Clan freak," Swiftpaw sneered. Bramblepaw growled at him. "Are you saying I'm a traitor?" "No, I'm saying you're half-Clan. That's worse than being a traitor." "Shut up, mousebrains! They're Firestar's and Sandstorm's kits. Two she-cats," Cloudpaw replied, unfazed. His shock at finding out he was not forest born was long gone now. His hunger for Twoleg pampering had dissolved as well. Contrary to the predictions of most cats, Cloudpaw was truly growing into a brilliant warrior. "Let's go and see them," suggested Fernpaw, but Bramblepaw shook his head. "Sandstorm is probably too tired at the moment, and the kits' eyes won't even be open yet. I think we should wait a couple of sunrises," he decided. Fernpaw sighed but didn't argue. "Why don't we ask if we can go hunting? Whitestorm has promised to teach me a technique for hunting squirrels and I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching you lot," Brightpaw suggested. Fernpaw shook her head. "I think I'll go and see Dustpelt," she decided. There were yowls of amusement from all over the den. "Fernpaw and Dustpelt, hunting by the stream. Here come kits, and now she's a queen!" Ashpaw and Brightheart chanted in unison. Fernpaw rolled her eyes and raced away. Bramblepaw purred, but he couldn't help wishing that he had a mate to whom he could tell everything... __________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey, Sandstorm," Bramblepaw mewed, padding up to the pale ginger queen. She was scolding some unseen youngsters that could only be her new kits. "Oh, hello, Bramblepaw- and Ashpaw, too!" she mewed. Her fur was dirty and ungroomed, and she sounded exhausted. But her eyes glowed with love as she looked down at the two bundles of fur beside her. "How are you?" "Oh, I'm tired. It's tough being a queen. But the kits are here and they're safe. Would you like to meet them?" both apprentices nodded eagerly. "See the light brown tabby? Firestar and I have decided to call her Leafkit." Sandstorm nodded towards the smaller she-cat, who was sleeping soundly. She looked weak, Brambleclaw thought, disappointed. He had hoped to find a potential apprentice in this litter but he wasn't sure he wanted a weakling. "This one here is Squirrelkit," she gestured to a dark-ginger beauty, whose eyes were wide open and full of energy. Bramblepaw purred. This one looked far more promising. "Mother, who are they?" she squeaked, literally trembling with energy. "These are Clan apprentices. That one is called Ashpaw and that one is called Bramblepaw. You are going to be very good friends." Sandstorm mewed, sounding tired. "That one's scary," she gestured towards Bramblepaw. Ashpaw purred loudly, but Bramblepaw was annoyed. This spoilt little kit was incredibely rude. There was no way he would have anything to do with this little furball. "That's not very nice, Squirrelkit!" Sandstorm purred. "Make him go away!" she commanded, padding confidently up to the bigger apprentice. Even with her claws sheathed, the force she was able to exert on Bramblepaw was amazing; he almost toppled over. The kit carried on trying to force Bramblepaw away until her mother gently knocked her over. "Squirrelkit, this behaviour is not acceptable. If you want to be an apprentice you must learn to get along with your Clanmates," Sandstorm reminded her patiently. "Make him go away!" Squirrelkit screeched , flicking her tail at Bramblepaw. "Squirrelkit..." "HE'S SCARING ME!" the she-kit shrieked, scampering around the nursery. Ashpaw was almost choking with laughter but Bramblepaw found that he had to resist the temptation to cuff the dark ginger cat round the ear. "Then explain nicely..." the pale ginger queen began to mew, but she was interupted. "HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!" "Squirrelkit..." "HE TRIED TO KILL ME LAST SUNUP!" Squirrelkit howled, her eyes stretched wide. She was shaking now, cowering behind her mother. Sandstorm stared in horror at the apprentice. "Is this true, Bramblepaw?" she asked coldly. Bramblepaw stared in disbelief at the queen. Of course it wasn't true! He was insulted that any cat would consider it for a heartbeat! That was a deed worthy of Tigerstar. "No..." "Yes! Yes! He said he was getting his revenge on Firestar, because he's not a warrior yet," Squirrelkit whined. Bramblepaw gasped. He had been out hunting last sunup. Who could it have been? There was no cat that resembled him in Clan clan. Squirrelkit must be lying. But she looked so afraid, no kit could fake that kind of fear. But there ''was ''one cat who resembled him. "That's not true! I'm sure it was Tigerstar's ghost!" he yowled in confusion. Sandstorm snorted. "I am forced to report this to Firestar." she snarled, stalking out of the den. Bramblepaw's heart was pierced by a thorn of horror. Was this kit going to ruin his life? He listened intently. Although he couldn't hear a full conversation, he picked up a few words; "evil, traitor, makes sense, Tigerstar," Tigerstar. "Get out of my life, you piece of crowfood!" he hissed, then regretted it. Padding out of the nursery, he was greeted by an angry Firestar. "You have exactly four heartbeats to explain yourself." the leader hissed. "SQUIRRELKIT IS SO ANNOYING!" Category:Fan Fictions